This invention relates to a cap for protecting the ends and the inside space of pipe sections, especially those for drinking water lines. The cap has a floor portion and a wall portion.
The general term "pipe section" as used herein means pipes, castings, fittings, and other elements which come into contact with the transported medium.
For pipe sections for particular purposes, i.e. for drinking water lines, it is desirable to prevent a contamination of the inside. Such contamination can result especially in transport, shifting, and storage, as well as during the time between delivery and installation at the construction site. The contamination can be dust, lead residues from exhaust gas, or the like. Improvised or temporary measures do not provide sufficient protection. They could be accidentally removed, for instance by vibration or by impact against other objects during transport. In addition, such means do not offer an effective protection against transport damage which should be prevented especially at the ends of the pipe sections.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a protective member of the type described above which reliably prevents the entry of foreign substances into the inside of the pipe section and simultaneously protects the end portions, especially those serving for pipe connections, against transport damage.